Theirs
by Joker2113
Summary: They all wanted her. The sexy, innocent miko had strung them all in her spider web; stringing the hormonal female and males to her, be them dead or not. Problems are, she has no clue about it. And those that don't want her, protect her like family. Kagome X Male/Female Harem
1. Frosting

Theirs-Chapter 1: Frosting

This story is pretty much for my own enjoyment and to try my hand at a harem. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. If I did, they would've eventually become crossover animes.

* * *

"Mah Hime-Chan! This is yummy~!" Kagome chirped, taking another bite of the flaky strawberry dessert, purring at the sweet taste.

Orihime blushed at the compliment. Smiling brightly she clasped her hands behind her back.

"Thank you Kagome-chan! I wanted to experiment with some of my boss's recipes and my own and I got this! I'm really glad you like it!" She exclaimed.

Kagome smiled at her friend, it fit perfectly with her features and it proved to make Orihime's blush darken as the miko's attention was fully on her.

"You're a really good cook, I don't know why everyone thought you're creations were so weird," She muttered the last part, eyebrow twitching. "But this really is delicious, can I have some more tomorrow?" She took another bite.

Orihime nodded her head slowly, watching in a trance as Kagome's tongue came out to lick at the frosting on her cheek, seeming to tease her as she licked it away. Her finger came to the treat and took some more frosting, before stuffing it in her mouth to swirl her tongue around it.

What she would give to be that frosting...

"Of course! And maybe you can come over some time and we can share new recipes?" She trailed off, discreetly staring at the woman's chest that bounced when she abruptly stood.

"Yep! That'll be so much fun! We can eat some of this delicious frosting..."

Her voice went on, but it fell onto deaf ears as Orihime's mind wandered down more... Not so innocent thoughts.

Kagome may have thought of simply dipping a finger into a bowl of frosting...

But Orihime thought of Kagome having frosting over her chest, completely naked and on her table, cherries where her nipples would be, beckoning her over to eat the _delicious_ frosting...

It was enough to send blood from her nose down south.

* * *

A perverted Orihime is always a fun one~ ;)


	2. Understand

Theirs-Chapter 2: Understand

Disclaimer: Fuck the copyright! Ulquiorra is mine!... *gets poked by brother*... jk.

Oh! And thanks for the reviews! It warms my heart to know that people actually took the time to review! 3

* * *

He never really understood the woman.

She was...kind to him. Not in an annoying way like Orihime, but it was a kind of 'kind' that made him want to be around her more.

But that's what he didn't understand. Why was she so kind to him? Even after he told her to stay away she continued to be near him and hug him in a way that stirred... Something, in his gut.

When she looked at him, he felt as though it was just the two of them. When she touched him he felt as though he was on fire. When his name spilled from her lips and she looked at him in happiness...

He felt free.

Those were the only words he could use to describe it.

One day he asked her why she continuously stayed with him when everyone steered clear.

She answered-rather happily he might add-that he was her friend and friends stick together.

Afterwards, he often found himself thinking that her company was nice yet different from the annoying soul reapers around him.

He also often found himself wishing that they were more than friends.

Of course, the only thing that came after friendship, was love. But she didn't love him...

He was incapable of loving or being loved, so that was simply a distant dream.

He could still 'hope' and wish, though...

"Ulquiorra!"

A sudden body crashed into his, slim arms wrapping around his waist as a cheek began rubbing against his chest.

He looked down, the tiniest, not even noticeable, smile appeared on his lips.

"Hn?"

She smiled brightly at him, and he felt his whole world shift.

"Where have you been? You promised to walk me to the library!" She chirped happily, grabbing his hand and walking with him towards said place.

He thinks now, he understands what a heart is.

* * *

Cause you know when he 'died' in the anime, he was all reaching out for Orihime thinking 'I know what a heart is'.

That didn't happen.

Three Espada betrayed Aizen! Woot woot!


	3. Beautiful

Theirs-Chapter 3: Beautiful

Disclaimer: No fair! Tier is one of my favorite Bleach Girls!...T.T If you love them, you will let them go...;(

Btw, not sure if I portrayed Tier's character correctly... Hehe...and thanks for the reviews. :3

* * *

To her, the girl was beyond what others thought.

She was far from ugly.

And pretty.

And sexy was just a hormonal boy's view of her.

To her, the sweet little miko was beautiful.

Around her, the miko was timid, that's how it was when anyone was around her, but she was still carefree and bright towards her. Even welcoming and she liked to comb and braid her hair.

She let her, because she was the most beautiful creature to ever live, both inside and out, and she hated it when crude men tried to say otherwise.

Especially the pathetic half breed mutt, he especially angered her. Whenever she heard of how he called her 'useless' or ugly...

Well, she made sure to wipe the floor with his puppy-ass.

Nobody would be successful in hurting the miko when she was around. She was hers to protect, even when she claimed that she could handle herself.

If the time were to ever come, she would gladly sacrifice herself for her beautiful miko.

But until that day came, she would do her up-most best to be her friend.

And someday, hopefully, her lover.

"Tier-San." A warm voice said.

She looked into the mirror in front of her, staring at the miko who sat behind her on her bed.

"Yes, Kagome-San?"

She smiled brightly, wrapping her arms around her neck.

"You're so beautiful!"

Nothing compared to you, Kagome...

* * *

I don't know...I just love Tier but I didn't know how to portray her. But I added the whole 'sacrifice' thing!


	4. Tattoos

Theirs-Chapter 4:Tattoos

Disclaimer: Renji's funny and badass but not my top ten favorite Bleach boys! So I don't own anything but the plot!

* * *

"Hey Renji-Kun..." The miko started off, voice slightly timid as she rocked on the balls of her feet.

The red-head craned his head to look at the miko from his spot on the couch. His eyes landed on her bouncing breasts for a second before zooming up to meet her eyes. She smiled, an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

"I was wondering..."

Yes?

"Can I...?"

Kiss me? Of course you can Kagome-chan!

Of course that would never happen. He was over a century older than her! That basically made him a pedophile.

Did he care? Of _course_ not!

"Can I touch your tattoos?"

He blinked. That wasn't what he expected. Sure he would've loved to have her kiss him or something like that, but hey, if he said yes then he'd have something against the berry.

"Keh, knock yourself out," He sat up from his laying position and sat criss-cross on the couch, crossing his arms behind his head, trying to look cool when she squealed and scampered over in front of him.

He peaked through his eyelashes when she leaned over, her v-neck showing more of her cleavage as she bowed in front of him. Her slender fingers slowly pressed against the tip of his tattoo, starting from his forehead and tracing down to his eyebrow. When she traced one of them, her fingers darted to the second tattoo.

He found himself heating up as her fingers stroked his face, wondering not so discreetly what her hands on his whole body would feel like...

Of course then that led to more perverted thoughts entering his mind as his body reacted.

All because of one question...

'I wonder if she will touch my other tattoos...'

* * *

Oh god, this sucks! I meant to make it more perverted but it wasn't working out so well... Sorry 'bout that...


	5. Lucky

Theirs-Chapter 5: Lucky

Disclaimer: I wuv Yoruichi and her perverted self. Sadly, I don't own Bleach or Inuyasha. If I did, there would be Yaoi, Yuri, harems, crossovers, and lemons! XD

* * *

Yoruichi considered herself lucky.

Very, _very_ lucky.

It wasn't everyday she was cuddled to a one Shikon Miko's chest.

...Okay, so that's a white lie. She was cuddled into her chest, everyday, and she made sure to enjoy every minute of it.

She also made sure to rub it in the faces of everyone else.

Yoruichi smirked in any way she could while in her cat form. Purring, she snuggled into Kagome's perfect chest while the young girl giggled and rubbed her ears.

She peeked out from the girls arms, looking at all the glaring males and females.

Oh~ they were pissed~!

She meowed innocently and grinned at them.

"You're very warm Kagome-Chan, you should let me sleep at your house." She suggested, receiving wide eyes from everyone else.

They had all come to Urahara's house for some tea, he got lonely-yeah right-and wanted the 'headaches' to come over.

Excluding Kagome, she wasn't a headache.

"Aw~! Anytime Yoruichi-Chan! I always have room for you!" She said happily.

The glares got worse, the air got cooler-except for the area around Kagome-and even Orihime had a sudden backbone as her temper flared slightly in jealousy.

It was easy to see that they were all jealous, though.

It was also easy to see that they wished they could turn into cute cuddly animals like Yoruichi.

She stuck her tongue out at them. Nope, no way.

She would be the only one here with luck, not them.

* * *

Another bad one. It was supposed to be way more mocking and perverted.


	6. S & M

Theirs-Chapter 6: S & M

A/N: Just a note, I've already planned out the pairings. I won't add anyone else. '^.^ Sorry Jessica! You too Kakashi's hoe!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. But just to put it of there, Grimmjow puts the 'sex' in sexta! XD

* * *

"Grimmjow! You jerk that hurt!"

Grimmjow smirked in a primal way at the miko, who was rubbing her sore bottom in the place he had pinched.

"It's not funny! Stop smirking like that kitty!" She huffed out, cheeks rosy in color.

The name made his smirk disappear, which made the miko smile in victory at his highly annoyed look. She stuck her tongue out-bad mistake-at him and closed her eyes in a mockery.

With quick reflexes, he grabbed her appendage between two fingers, grinning when a surprised noise escaped her lips and her eyes became wide.

"Keh, what was that shorty?" He mocked, tightening his hold on her wet appendage, making her squirm in discomfort.

He wasn't sure if it was his more anomalistic side that wanted her as a mate, but he was always one to follow his instincts, and they told him to claim her.

But alas, this was the human world, that'd be considered rape on many levels.

He growled and pulled his fingers away when she suddenly bit him, hard enough to draw blood.

"Ha! Take that kitty-chan!" She sneered lightly, looking smug and victorious when he glared.

But then he smirked, his facial features doing a complete 180 and that was never good.

"Tch, I knew it."

She blinked, smugness replaced with confusion.

"Knew what?" She asked with caution, crossing her arms and taking a step back.

"You like a little S & M." He grinned, "My kind of woman..."

She stiffened, her blush coming back full force as she took several steps back when he stepped forward in a predatory way, making her shudder as his eyes scanned her form.

She turned around and dashed off, a squeal escaping passed her lips as he ran after her.

He grinned again. "Run little miko! Run!"

Oh he would definitely like a little S & M with the miko.

* * *

Something tells me Grimm-kitty likes pain...;D


	7. Drunk

Theirs-Chapter 7: Drunk

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... This disclaimer thing is getting annoying.

Special Thanks To: Foxluna! Who's been reviewing every chapter so far! (I love you~!)

* * *

Rangiku smiled in a perverted manner as she stalked her current 'prey'. She was walking a way that made her hips sway with each step, it was a very delicious sight for Rangiku, and she couldn't help but lick her rosy lips.

"Kagome-chan!" She purred, wrapping her arms around the younger girl's neck, pressing her large breasts into the miko's back.

She squealed lightly, stiffening before relaxing as she craned her neck to look at her. She smiled nervously.

"Rangiku-chan, what are you doing here? I thought you went back to the soul society."

She smiled and nuzzled her head slightly. "When I can see you here? No way Kagome-chan! But it is kinda lonely...wanna hang out with me?" She purred.

Kagome flushed a bit. "Sure! I don't have anything to do, I was gonna go see Uryuu to ask if we could train, but I'll do that later."

She grinned, and then untangled her limbs from around her neck. She proceeded to grab the miko's hand and drag her back to her house.

"Hey, where are you taking me?" She questioned innocently.

"We're gonna go get drunk!" She chirped, making the miko freeze in her steps.

"What! The last time I did that I woke up shirtless cuddling with Kon!"

She smiled serenely, and wrapped her arms around the miko, her lips dangerously close to her ears.

"Trust me Kagome-chan, you'll be cuddling with ME shirtless..." She purred. Then she grabbed her arm and continued to pull her. Smirking when the miko simply gave an exasperated sigh.

"Cuddling with you will be better than cuddling with Kon, the pervert," she muttered.

Rangiku grinned, if anything, _she_ was more perverted than Kon...

After all, the last time she got Kagome drunk, they ended up making out.

_Shirtless_...

* * *

I hope I made Rangiku perverted enough! Leave a review, I love them! They protect me from the flames! :D


	8. Pervert

Theirs-Chapter 8: Pervert

Disclaimer: Ftw! Ichigo is mine!... Le sigh, no he's not... T.T

Once again, thanks Foxluna! :3

* * *

Skirts.

Only Kagome could wear them 'innocently' and look sexy as hell in them.

The way her SHORT skirts were tight against her ass and showed off her creamy legs would make any same man stare.

It'd be a sin to not stare at them. To not want to touch them.

He did, discreetly of course. Whenever she walked by, his hand would 'accidentally' brush against her thigh.

He wished it was the same with the rest of her body, her very CURVY body that would feel wonderful pressed against his own.

That's why it was good yet bad whenever she hugged him. When she did, every single curve melded against his own perfectly, as though she was _made_ for him.

Her breasts would press against his firm chest.

Her hips would softly grind against his for one split second.

And sometimes his hand would brush her perfect ass in the process of him returning her hug.

Damn. When had he become such a pervert.

Well, it might have to do with him seeing Kagome naked before, an accident.

It was after they rescued Rukia from being executed. She had been in the 'magical hot springs' healing, and he walked in on her entering the water. The steam had done nothing to hide her womanly body nor his own.

They both got a good look at each other...

And then she began throwing things larger than her.

She was feisty-he liked that greatly, it turned him on-and was very vixen-like, yet not overly so. She was fun, sexy, could fend for herself and kind.

Unlike the other senile women around him.

"Morning Ichigo!" A warm voice exclaimed. And warm arms circled around him, a very curvy body rubbing against him.

He stifled a moan as his body began reacting, praying that she didn't notice his, _ehem_, problem.

"Yo, what's up?" He managed to say in a husky voice, mentally moaning she looked up at him.

He could see the swell of her breasts PERFECTLY.

"Nothing much! Come on, we need to hurry or we'll be late for class!" She untangled herself from him and grabbed his hand, pulling his stiff form along, her breasts bouncing with each step and her hips swaying in a tantalizing way...

He sighed, he was a hopeless pervert.

Pervert indeed, but at least he was perverted around only one girl.

* * *

Oh my god... This is horrible! Ichigo's my favorite character and this didn't even come out the way I wanted it too!... Oh well, I made Ichigo look like a pervert! :D


	9. Queen

Theirs-Chapter 9: Queen

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Bleach or Inuyasha...Or Hollow Ichigo...

* * *

"Where am I!?" Came the startled and somewhat angry voice of Kagome.

Hollow Ichigo smirked devilishly, eyes narrowing as he inspected the woman that his King desired.

He could understand why.

His dangerous eyes scanned her body. It was curvy in all the right ways, her personality was that of fire, eyes defiant.

"Why, you're in the inner world of my King, fair lady." He purred, mocking her with a deep bow.

"You're talking about Ichigo." She started, then yelped when he was suddenly in front of her.

He grinned, one that was full of perverted urges.

"Of course, who else could I possibly look like?" Two tapered fingers found their way to grab a lock of her silky hair.

"... How do I get out of here?" She demanded, moving her hand to remove his from her hair.

Suddenly, she was pressed against his body. His cool hand having grabbed hers while another wrapped around her waist, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Who says I'm going to tell? I've always wanted the presence of a female..." He purred, his voice husky as he leaned forward until there was hardly any space between their lips.

He felt her stiffen lightly, which made her breasts press even more against his chest.

With a grin, he pressed his knee against her center, feeling smug when she bit her lip to stifle a moan.

He had something against the King.

He couldn't wait to infuriate him.

With that thought, he slammed his lips against hers, his hand sliding down to grab her ass. His blue tongue delved into her mouth-her gasp having opened her mouth to him-not once hesitating and swirled his tongue around her mouth, touching her canines, suckling her tongue, letting her taste him while moving his mouth over hers.

She tasted like strawberries, how ironic.

Looked like she was fit to be their Queen, after all.

* * *

No, he didn't have sex with her...that'll come later! XD Sorry if he seems OC, I didn't want him to scare poor Kagome. And sorry for the late update! I had no internet, and I had Drumline practice-it's a pain, but really cool-os it was hard to update this. Bu~t I haven't been lazy and just finished chapter fifteen.

I'll be extra nice and post the next chapter tomorrow sometime around six...or maybe later, but definitely tomorrow.


	10. Together

Theirs-Chapter 10: Together

AN: Sorry ThePerfectLostGirl87, but I already chose the pairings for this story! If it makes you feel better though, Rukia is one of the protective family members! Special love to: Kokuei Kyoushu and Skinnycat!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is going to be the disclaimer for every chapter for now on!

* * *

Ok, so they all wanted her.

They all _really_ wanted her.

The sexy little miko had strung them in and trapped them in a spiderweb.

It wasn't just lust or physical desire, they were all in love with her. For some it may have just seemed to be lust, but they really did love her.

They wanted to _protect_ her.

They wanted to _keep_ her.

But...there were a few problems...

For one, she didn't know that they wanted her, she knew that some were just being perverted-like Grimmjow and Shiro-around her, but she had no idea that they actually wanted her.

That was one problem, one that they could fix and solve later on.

The other problem...not so much.

The ones in their tight-knit group that didn't want her like they did...well, they were like protective family members.

Of course when the 'family' found out about each of their secrets containing Kagome, shit hit the fan.

They accused each of them all together and then left so that they wouldn't have to deal with the outcome.

It had been bad, they fought and argued over who would get her.

Until Yoruichi came up with the most _perfect _idea.

"Instead of fighting like dogs over the last bone... How about we share her? After all, who wouldn't want their very own harem?"

That's when they decided they would work together to get their little miko and keep away any protective family members.

After all, friends _do _stick together...

* * *

Next up! Protective family members! ;) If you're still reading these, thanks for sticking with me! :3


	11. Violence

Theirs- Chapter 11: Violence

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Bleach. But I am like the millions of other fans and I wish I did!

-

Her glare could kill. That's how pissed off she was. Her fist was clenched, and twitching to simply pound themselves into the asshole's face.

An he just stood there, a smug smirk on his face. Oh~ how she longed to rip it off. And as it grew into a cheek-splitting grin, she nearly lunged.

She could've sworn /they/ were planning something, it was the only answer she could come up with as to why they were making their lives hell.

"Is the little brat mad?" He taunted haughtily in a sing-song voice, and Tatsuki felt her eyebrow twitch violently as her calm finally broke.

The feel of her fist meeting his nose was perhaps the most joyous thing she'd ever felt, which doubled at his pained snarl.

"I'm not gonna tell you again you bastard! Stay the hell away from Kagome!" She hissed, grabbing the collar of his shirt and bringing him down to glare into his eyes.

"Oh? And who's gonna make me? You? Ha!" He scoffed, blood dripping down his broken nose.

Lightning seemed to spark between them, they were like wolves fighting over a slab of meat, snarling at each other, animalistic urges to tear through each others throats, very strong.

"Tatsuki-nee-Chan~!" A bell-like voice called from behind. And as if a switch had been flipped, Tatsuki spun around, a wide grin on her face as she waved over the person she and others were trying to 'protect'.

"Hey Gomes! What's goin' on!?" She asked as the other woman neared, trying to block her body from the prying eyes behind her.

"Ah, nothing much, I was just bored and then I saw you here, so I thought we could hang out or something!" She chirped, waving at Grimmjow slightly.

Tatsuki wrapped an arm around her shoulder and began dragging her away from Grimmjow, using any excuse necessary to protect the person she considered a sister of sorts. "Sure! Choose the place!"

"Oi! I'll get you back for punching me brat!" Grimmjow yelled as they moved farther and farther. Kagome, who'd been opening her mouth to say where they should go, changed her choice of words.

"Why'd you hit Kitty-chan, Tatsuki-nee-chan?"

With a snort, Tatsuki replied: "He was being an asshole." And a pervert, she mentally added.

"Mah~ Tatsuki-nee-chan, violence is never the answer." She scolded, Tatsuki simply nodded with a small 'feh'.

'Violence is so~ the answer when it comes to those perverts.'

-

I feel like I could've done better...


	12. Unbelievable

Theirs- Chapter 12: Unbelievable

Disclaimer: I own nothing~!

I decided to update early because my computer at home is still messed up and my dad won't fix it. X/ So I'm updating this on my friends laptop. This chapter is for: ThePerfectLostGirl87, since she wanted Rukia to show up!

-

Rukia never would've thought -ever in a million years- that sweet, seemingly innocent Orihime, was a pervert. A huge one at that. She could believe that Rangiku and Yoruichi were, but Orihime? Air-headed, weird food-combination Orihime? It was just...

Unbelievable.

So as she stared, gaping like a fish, as Orihime blushed ferociously and muttered about how 'delectable' Kagome would look in a maids outfit, her anger began to get the better of her.

"Orihime," she said in a sickly-sweet voice, ignoring Yoruichi's purrs and Rangiku's small comments, focusing on the orangette. "Why, are you talking about Kagome-sempai like /that/?" She finally hissed, narrowing her eyes.

The two, Rangiku and Yoruichi, who'd been sprawled over each other somewhat provocatively, had been having a conversation on what Kagome would look the hottest in. Orihime had been dragged into it when she made a comment about her in a nurse-uniform.

She knew Orihime liked Kagome, but she did not think she was such a pervert! She was as bad as Rangiku and Yoruichi combined!

"Eh? Oh, well...it's true!" She hastily defended, ears tinted red, as she twiddled her thumbs.

Yoruichi, whom was lying in Rangiku's lap, smirked devilishly at Rukia. She sat up, and pulled a flustered Orihime towards her to stroke her hair, and then whispered something into her ear. Orihime took on a dazed look, and Rukia swore she saw a bit of blood drip out of her nose.

"Oi! Don't talk about Kagome-sempai in such a disrespectful way! As the Shikon Miko she deserves more respect than that!" She boomed, chest heaving in annoyance. "So it'd be best if you seize this discussion. Now!"

"Aw but Rukia-chappy! Why you gotta be such a poor sport!?" Rangiku whined, dramatically falling over and into Yoruichi's chest as the dark-skinned woman continued whispering perverted things in Orihime's ear.

And Rukia could only blanch and sputter when she heard some of what Yoruichi was saying.

_"Wouldn't Kagome-chan also look mouth-watering wearing only a ribbon?_"

-

Good? Not good? Funny? Needs work? Review and tell me!

Ohohohohohohohoh! Have any of you seen/read Shingeki no Kyojin? Holy shit guys! I have become more of a fangirl over that than any Bleach guy! Do you know how insane that is? PM if you wish to fangirl alongside me, and check out my profile, go all the way to the bottom and tell me if I should write that crossover idea. I got it all planned out in my head, I just want your opinions before I actually begin writing. And no stealing my idea please!


	13. Unwise

Theirs- Chapter 13: Unwise

* * *

"You'd be wise to cease your advances towards Kagome-San."

Renji stopped in the middle of the hallway. He slowly turned around, facing his captain who was glaring down at him, as though he were level with the floor or some shit.

He thought about playing it off for a minute, but then figured he would end up looking stupid and sound pathetic if he did.

"Why should I?" The glare intensified. "It's not like you're her brother or something, why do you care?"

Byakuya stepped forward, fingers twitching and Renji _knew_ that his captain wanted to pull his sword out and go Bankai on his ass. Thank goodness he was nearly par with him, otherwise, no doubt in his mind, he'd be whipped. And made a fool of.

Well then again, knowing how protective Kagome was of her friends, she'd probably heal him and tear Byakuya a whole new one.

The thought was hilarious, and he found himself snickering, making Byakuya stop mid explanation.

Shit. He'd been talking this whole time?

"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi ."

Well, fuck...

"Kuchiki Byakuya! Would you care to explain why you released your Bankai and destroyed half of the Sixth Divisions Quarters!?"

* * *

Hehehe, Renji...Don't you know to listen to your elders and higher ups? XD I hope you liked it! I finally updated! And I'm gonna post another story, some chapters will be drabbles and others will be _chapters_. It's and Ichigo x Kagome fic, with Hollow Ichigo and **Tensa **Zangetsu swirled into it. It's crackish but-what I believe-cute too! It'll be up in like...ten minutes? :D

Oh, and thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm at eighty, (Well if I get one more review), and I didn't think I'd get that many! Thanks to all the followers and favorites too! You have no idea how much it means! :3 So thank you! Love to all!~~


	14. Revenge

Theirs- Chapter 14: Revenge

AN:/ To **Askosh Mosey**: No. Kagome wasn't the one to yell at him, it was Yamamoto. I shoulda made that part more clearer. :) And yes I'm updating early. Because I want to I guess? Or because I wanted to ask you guys a question...Probably the second one. :))

* * *

"Damn it Kurosaki!"

Said person was smirking, his sword propped on his shoulder as he relaxed his stance; dismissing him completely and looking over at the giggling miko standing a little ways away from where they had been sparring.

Before the Shinigami had arrived, Kagome and Uryuu had been training with the bows and swords. Kagome wanted to make sure she didn't get rusty with either lest Sesshomaru get on her ass about it, and Uryuu wanted to make sure that he kept himself as strong as possible. But then Ichigo had to show up, and declared he wanted to spar with Uryuu -but it was only because Kagome was there- and ended up making him fall into the Koi pond on the Quicny's property.

Ichigo's plan on making himself look better than Uryuu, had worked. And earned him an appraising look and small applaud, Uryuu was just laughed at.

Kagome came forward to stand next to Ichigo, grinning down at Uryuu as a koi flopped in his lap before going back into the water.

"Keh! Your just mad 'cause I whipped your ass again!" Ichigo taunted, grinning when Kagome playfully smacked him.

"Ichi-Kun! Don't be so rude!" She chided, pointing a finger at him. He played the part, and pouted like a child, looking 'ashamed' as he gave her the puppy look.

Too bad she wasn't a sucker for those.

"Ah-uh! You gotta apologize to Uryuu-Kun Ichi-Kun!"

He continued pouting and hugged her, nuzzling his cheek to hers in mock-regret.

"But he started it!"

She giggled, and tried to shove him away as he rubbed his cheek against her cheek and head, purring happily, and unbeknownst to Kagome, eyes a perverted gold as he groped her breast discreetly.

But it was a mistake to say that they forgot about Uryuu, for when Ichigo's eyes finally turned to their normal amber and he let Kagome go, he was promptly shoved into the koi pond.

"Tch, how's that for revenge you bastards?"

* * *

Someone PMed me saying how it was like mini-wars between the 'family' and the lovers. I realize now that she was right. XD

Anyways~~ I am in a tiny dilemma! I require your guys's assistance! I don't know what to title my Shingeki no Kyojin x Inuyasha crossover! I got three choices right now but I can't decide-I am the author, so I naturally choose one of each-So I need all of you to go vote on one of the four choices! Help me please~~! T.T

And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3


	15. Hn

Theirs- Chapter 15: Hn

* * *

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Tea between the two Espada and one Fullbring was an amusing time for anyone who happened to be present and watching. As they were all rather stoic, quiet, and overly calm. Yet anybody could tell just how tense it was between the three, despite this being a normal 'thing' since the Espada lived with the Mexican hulk. Especially since Sado happened to view Kagome as a niece or sister of sorts, someone for him to protect.

And it just so happened to be that the two Espada desired Kagome physically, mentally, and emotionally. So, there was a rivalry of sorts.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

Sado, though, honestly didn't mind if his sister had her own harem, he simply didn't want her hurt by any of the possible candidates. So him being her protector, was waiting and searching to see if all of them would be good for her and never let anything hurt her.

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Hn."

It was just a little hard to do so with these two...

* * *

I don't even know... I just blanked out on how to write this one. But I hope you like it~! And i'm so sorry for not updating for hecka long! It's my final year in Highschool and I am kinda stressed with all the stuff going on, (I got **this)**. So updates will be a bit slow, and my Shingeki no Kyojin x Inuyasha crossover might not be posted till the end of this month sometime, hopefully earlier. :) Thanks for sticking with me! :3


	16. Important Author's Note

**IMPORTANT**

**Now is the time I start accepting prompts for THIS story. Here's how it'll work:**

**Prompt-**  
**Pairing(s)-**  
**Summary-**

**Example 1**

**Prompt-Lollipop**  
**Pairing(s)-RenjixKagome**  
**Summary-Who knew a lollipop would bring forth such feelings?**

**Example 2**

**Prompt-Pocky**  
**Pairing(s)-YoruichixKagome RangikuxKagome OrihimexKagome**  
**Summary-It was a bad idea to play such a game with chocolate involved...or more like melted chocolate. **

**You havta fill out all info! Via pm or review, I'll accept any from authors and guests, so long as it doesn't include Rape. AND it has to be pairings from THIS story! So that means it has to be Kagome x Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo, Rangiku, Yoruichi, Orihime, Tier, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, OR Renji. Don't request a Sesshomaru x Kagome prompt. I'll take it if its one-sided or for a sibling pairing, but the actual pairings have already been decided! And also, I ****WILL TRY**** to get ****EVERYONE'S**** prompt. If they're not for this story, then I'll take it as a different one-shot and put it into a different compilation that will be up sometime next month!**


End file.
